Bleach DxD - Dragon & Deathberry
by eiyuusha
Summary: Using Mugetsu and win the final battle against Sousuke Aizen, not only cost Kurosaki Ichigo own power, but his life as well, resulting him die and disappear into particle of light. Now, his soul being brought into Dimensional Gap, Ichigo has been give second life in the world of Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel and any other Mythology being real. PEN - NAME CHANGE


**Okay, seriously, what the hell I am doing, I should update my Persona Alternate Universe fic, Instead of doing this new fanfic. Or maybe because I'm inspired by iamjoekiller's fic, Into the Fire. Recently, I'm has been watching Bleach anime and reading Highschool DxD and their crossover fic, so I will give it a shot. And the first parts of this fic are slightly copy-paste from 'Into the Fire'.**

 **To be honest, I still novice when writing a fic. So don't expect that this is a good one.**

 **WARNING: BAD GRAMMAR**

 **I don't own neither series.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Into the new World

"Mugetsu"

With a swing of his right arm, the skies were engulfed in what seemed of endless black night. It was over, Kurosaki Ichigo had accomplished task that many other powerful Shinigami warrior of the Gotei 13 couldn't. That task is to defeat the traitorous captain, Sousuke Aizen, and finally defeated him.

As the light returned to the sky, Ichigo could feel his own power falling rapidly. All was silent. Soon enough, a familiar face flash stepped toward his place.

"So, it's finally over…" said Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo's mentor, while looking over the battlefield, a destroyed mountain and a wide long gash running for miles on ends. Signifying the use of extremely powerful, sacrificial technique.

Ichigo looking over his shoulder towards Urahara, the former scientist Shinigami, the one who made the damned orb that started the winter war. As Ichigo about to speak up to him, he feel a strong pang of pain in his chest, grimacing slightly, he assumed that the side effect of losing his shinigami power.

"Yeah, it's really over…" Replied Ichigo.

"Do you regret it?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow

"Your Power… using that technique, soon enough it's going to disappear. Do you regret losing it?"

"I… I don't know Urahara-san." Answered Ichigo, as he looked up at the blue sky above him, "using Mugetsu, I know I will lose my shinigami power." He then looked at his hand, "the power to protect everyone which I held close."

Urahara said nothing, he merely looked to the long black haired teen in front of him ( **A/N** : **His appearance still same when he used Mugetsu, long midnight black hair, ruby red eyes, minus the gray bandage that covered his mouth and his upper body)**

"Kurosaki-kun." Someone said.

Ichigo looked behind him and see his friends looking toward him, "Inoue, Ishida, Rukia, Chad, Renji. Is it okay for you guys to be up already?"

"Hmph. Don't put me in the same league as you, Kurosaki." Said Ishida Uryu, as the Quincy smirked.

"I'm alright… Ichigo." Said Chad, "It's not an issue." The tall, half Japanese and half Mexican have bandaged over his left hand and his right leg and walking using crutch.

"What about you?" Rukia Kuchiki said as she stepped forward, "What's with that appearance?" she then looked toward her left, when she heard sobs sound coming from their orange haired healer friend.

"I-It is you." Said Ionue Orihime, she had tears dropping from her eyes, "Your hair is black and long, so I thought maybe it wasn't you." She wiped her tears from her eyes with both her hands, "I'm glad… I'm so glad."

"What's with that look, Inoue?" Ichigo said, smiling at her, "Well, I guess my hair kinda mes-AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHH!" Ichigo suddenly screamed, then dropped down to the ground while clutching his chest in pain.

"KUROSAKI/KUROSAKI-SAN/KUROSAKI-KUN/ICHIGO!" His friends and mentor shouted and rushed over to Ichigo while the said teen writhing in Agony, when they arrived to the young hero side, his body began dissolved into many tiny spirit particle.

Urahara, Inoue, Chad, Rukia, Ishida, and Renji watched in shock as he disappears amongst the air.

Their friend, Kurosaki Ichigo, the war hero of Winter War. Is gone.

* * *

(Dimensional Gap)

Dimensional Gap, an endless void, where in every direction, there is a mix of iridescent colors, like kaleidoscope. In said dimension there's Great Red. A massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his snout and has two sets of wings. Overall length measures around 100 meters. Performing the usual stunt in it while laughing.

The dragon suddenly perked up, he felt a presence near him that appeared out of nowhere. Swimming through the air of dimensional gap, he found that there's a teenage human with long midnight black hair, unconscious floating in there.

"No… not a normal human." Said Great Red. He then approaching the teen intended to read his memory, "Hmm… Shinigami… Soul Society… Hollow… Hueco Mundo… Sousuke Aizen… Final Getsuga Tensho… Mugetsu … " The dragon murmured after reading his memory, "So, your name is Kurosaki Ichigo… How interesting. But now, you're lost your power and just a soul without body."

Great Red then wondered about what to do with the black haired shinigami in front of him, "Should I just leave him alone, or giving him his lost power and a new body? Hmm, what to do…? What to do?" he pondered for a moment, after a while he then decided, "Alright then, I will created and give you a new body, restore your lost power, and give you a second chance at life in that world, you have been piqued my interest, Kurosaki Ichigo."

After Great red said that, Ichigo soul began to shine brightly. After few second, the light die down and Ichigo could not be seen anywhere.

"Good luck surviving in there, Young man! Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

(Kuoh Town – Himejima Shrine)

A beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, this young woman is Himejima Akeno, just got home from Kuoh Academy. A former all-girls school that recently become co-ed.

"Ahhh~, Home sweet home" Akeno said as she opened the front door of the shrine and enter into her house/shrine. Taking off her shoes, she then walking toward the kitchen to prepare some meal for herself, "It's nice for Rias giving me a day off from my devil duties." She decided to make a quick omelet. After few minutes of cooking, the omelet is ready to eat, Akeno bring it to dining room and eat it alone, feeling a little bit lonely. "* _Sigh_ * if only there someone else living here, it will be lively."

*CRASH*

*BOOOOOM*

"What the-?!" Shouted Akeno in surprise after hearing an object crashing into her shrine/home and causing a brief small tremor, "That coming from the living room!" she immediately to run to the source of the tremor and found the room was in a mess, with a large smoke in the center, "What in the world happened!?"

Akeno then noticed there human shaped hole on the ceiling, "Someone falling to here?" she though aloud. She then looked down, toward the smoke that slowly disappear, showing a silhouette of a man lying down in the destroyed tatami floor. After the smoke completely disappear, it showing a teen with long black hair, wearing black shihakusho and black hakama with red rosary-like strap across his chest. But then, to the surprise of Akeno, his clothes then begin to change. His hakama change into black jean and his shikakusho changed to white t-shirt with dark blue jacket with hoodie.

Akeno slowly approaching the unconscious teen with caution, ' _Is he a devil? a stray devil? Exorcist? Or maybe angel or fallen angel? Or from other mythology faction?'_ she thought warily, ' _But… his aura feeling warm, gentle, and protective. I never feel anything like this... Should I call Rias?"_ she pondered for a moment, "Yes, I should call her."Akeno take out her phone from her pocket and proceed to call Rias.

* * *

(Ichigo's Inner World)

Ichigo opened his eyes to see clear blue skies, sitting up he saw tall sideways skyscrapers. He was back to his inner world.

"Huh? What happened?" wondered ichigo as he begins to stand up straight, looking at the tall white building in every direction, "Shouldn't I lose my shinigami power? Why I'm back here, in my inner world?"

"It's good to seeing you again, Ichigo." Came a deep voice from behind him, Ichigo immediately turned around and saw the spirit of his sword standing on the flag pole.

"Old man Zangetsu?" Ichigo said, unsure.

" **Hey there, King."**

Ichigo then noticed another being on Zangetsu's right. A white version on himself with long white hair, black sclera and yellow irises. This is his inner hollow.

Ichigo was speechless, his shinigami and hollow power should have gone, the last time he sees both of them is when they fused together to fight him and prevent him from learning the Final Getsuga Tensho. It took him a whole three months in Dangai to finally learning it after defeated the combined of Zangetsu and his inner hollow.

" **What's wrong King?** " His hollow asked with grin, " **Why so surprised to see us?** "

"B-but you guys s-supposed to, I-I meant-?!" stuttered Ichigo, unable to form a coherent thought.

Zangetsu sighed, "Relax Ichigo, you still have your- or precisely, our power. I'm also surprised when our power, have been returned to you."

Ichigo was stunned, his shinigami and hollow power has return? "Wait...has been returned? By who?"

His Hollow answered for him, " **By a really… really damned powerful being, king.** "

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "A powerful being? Is that Soul King?" he asked.

Zangetsu shake his head, "No Ichigo, we don't know who is the being that restore our power."

" **But, all we know is that being form. A freaking giant red western dragon before we landed in this new world**." His hollow answered.

Ichigo contemplate for a moment while crossing his arms, "A giant red Dragon? Is there any being like that?" he mused, then he proceed what his hollow has said, "Wait a minute…" Ichigo looked toward his hollow, "What do you mean by _new_ world?"

At that question, Zangetsu and his hollow exchange glance, as if afraid to tell him regarding his circumstance.

" **Should I tell him, or you**?" His inner hollow asked Zangetsu as the latter nodded.

Ichigo was puzzled, "Tell me what?" he asked.

"Ichigo." Zangetsu said. Looking directly to the said teen in the eyes, "Tell me what you remember after you using Mugetsu?"

The black haired teen adopted a thinking pose, "Hmm, let's see… I'm talking with hat and clogs, my friends came and then…" Ichigo tried to remember the last thing that happened to him, and then he suddenly gasped, "The pain! The pain I feel in my chest!" he shouted, touching his chest directly where the heart is, "What happened?!"

"The cost of using Mugetsu is not only cost your power, but your life as well." Zangetsu said solemnly. "You already die, Ichigo."

One second went by. Then another.

Ichigo stared at his zanpakutou as if he is crazy, "… You're kidding right?" But the answer he's got from Zangetsu is closing his eyes while shook his head slightly, "H-how?"

"After using Mugetsu, the rate your power disappearing was much faster than we anticipated." Zangetsu told him, "And because of that, your soul using your life energy as force to keep you from completely disappear from existence. That resulting you die and disappear from your world and moving into this new world."

Hearing what his zanpakutou spirit has said, Ichigo feels like the whole world is crashing to him. He wouldn't be able to sees everyone ever again. He had die without even getting a chance to say goodbye. He thought back to the faces of his friend and family. The thought that made him saddest, he wouldn't get to see his sisters anymore. They would have to grow up on their own without the support from their big brother.

His eyes glistened with unshed tears. Thought they never fell, he refused to let them. Deciding to snap the teen from his depression, his hollow spoke up.

" **Don't get to depressed, king. It seems this new world also have many supernatural being. If we ask around, maybe we can go back to our world, even if the chance is below one percent**."

Ichigo looked up, having composed himself quickly. There's glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"He is right Ichigo." Zangetsu said, "Like I said before, I hate the rain. Rain falls in this world, too. When your heart is in chaos, this sky becomes clouded. When you are sad, rain falls so terribly easy. Can you understand... the horrible feeling of being pelted by rain when you're all alone in this solitary world? If only to stop that rain, I shall lend you any strength. If you trust in me, I won't let a single drop of rain fall from that sky. Ichigo, trust me... you are not fighting alone." He then quoted, "So, abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."

"Yeah." Ichigo said with rare smile, have been convinced, "You right, old man. There no use for getting too depressed." he looked toward Zangetsu and his inner hollow, "Like Shiro said, even if the chances are below one percent to get back home, I need to stay positive, right."

His hollow raised an eyebrow, " **Shiro?** "

Ichigo scratched his head, "Well, what else I should call you? I cannot always call you hollow, right?"

" **Is it because all part of me except my eyes is white**?" Shiro deadpanned.

"… Well, yeah. Pretty much."

Shiro huffed, " **Fine then, you can call me that, king**."

"So? Is there something new I should know?"

"Yes, listen well. Your soul and your new physical body have, to a certain event, for lack of better term, fused in this new world." Zangetsu told him, "The result of this is that you can freely use your power in your body. As well as switch between your casual clothes and your shinigami uniform whenever you want."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Zangetsu let the revelation sink in, "Well, that's really handy. If you said about there are many supernatural being in this new world is true, that's would be useful. Anything else?"

Shiro smirked, " **Yeah king. You have a brand new sword with you when that giant red dragon restored our power**."

"A new sword?"

"Focus your mind Ichigo. Feel a factor of your new power and will it forward. Drawn upon it and make it surfaced. This should make it materialize."

Ichigo doing like instructed. Closing his eyes, he began feeling his shinigami power… his hollow power… and a new power that hidden inside his power. He began to draw it out, willing it to come out and obey him. The new power happily obliged and resurfacing itself. Ichigo right hand then feels something solid in his grip. Ichigo then opened his eyes. He looked toward the sword in his right hand.

The sword itself is short and slender, and have futuristic design. With black handle and dark red energy as a blade.

Zangetsu nodded in approval while Shiro gave a satisfied smirk.

" **This demonic sword name is Ser Veresta. Its ability is it can control and generate shadow. Pretty neat eh, king**." Shiro told Ichigo, " **Don't know why it's called demonic though**."

Ichigo hummed at that while swinging Ser Veresta around, "It's so light." He mumbled, "I will dual wielding, huh. Then I need work on muscle in my left arm then... So how I get rid of these?" no sooner than he said that, the sword vanished, "Okay that's handy."

Zangetsu looked on the moonless sky of Ichigo's inner world, "Well, it seems our time is up for now. Don't worry though, we still be able to communicate through your mind." He said

Ichigo looked quizzical at him until his vision started blurring. Oh, he must be waking up. His body then began slowly faded for a few second until disappear completely from his inner world

* * *

(Kuoh Town – Himejima Shrine)

"Akeno, you're saying that, this long black haired man is falling from the sky and crashed right on the roof into your living room, not getting injured from the impact?" asked Rias Gremory, a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

"Yes, Rias." Said Akeno. After calling her best friend, Akeno carrying the black haired shinigami to the guest room in her house, "My living room is the proof of that. He's not an ordinary human for sure."

Rias sighed, "And you tell me that he is neither devil, angel nor fallen angel or from any other mythology?"

Akeno nodded, she looked toward the unconscious teen in her guest room bed, or futon, "You can sense his aura too, right?" she asked her best friend, "It feel calm, warm and protective."

Rias then focused her sense to the unconscious young black haired man that laying in the futon in front of her, a few second later he understood what Akeno had sensed, "You're right. I can sense it too."

Remembered something, Akeno tell Rias, "Oh Yeah, before I taking him to this room, his clothes is consisted a black shikakusho and black hakama with red rosary-like strap across his chest before changed into what he's wearing now."

Rias raised an eyebrow at that, "Black shikakusho and hakama? Then, is he related to Shinto faction?"

"We don't know for sure." Akeno said to her best friend, "We can ask when he-" what Akeno about to said is interrupted by a loud groan coming from the said black haired teen .

"Ooowww… my head…" he groaned as his right hand moving to massage his head while grimacing slightly in pain. A second later he slowly opened his eyes.

Rias and Akeno stopped talking as they waited with bathed breath. Finally after a long minutes, his eyes in normal blinking motion. His eyes then drifted to Akeno, holding her gaze for a while before they turned to Rias.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ichigo saying what on his mind, "Umm… hello." He greeted them awkwardly.

Not expecting that kind of response from the young shinigami, Rias and Akeno then doing the same, ""Hello to you too."" Both of them greeted as Ichigo sat up from the futon.

After the awkward greeting, Rias and Akeno's face then turning serious, "So, who are you? or rather, what are you?" Rias asked him, "We know that you're not a normal human."

Ichigo contemplate what his answer. Then Shiro spoke up in his mind, " _ **Hey king. These two ladies are also not human. For the time being, we should honest for giving the answer. But keep it minimal**_." He nodded mentally at Shiro suggestion.

"Well… my name is Kurosaki Ichigo and-"

"Your name is strawberry?" Rias interrupted while raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo's eyes twitched in annoyance after being called that. He could hear Shiro laughing in his mind. Before he could rebut, Akeno spoke.

"It's not strawberry, Rias." She said with a giggle, "Its mean number one guardian, right?"

Now Ichigo was surprised. Not many people can say the meaning of his name correctly, "Well… you got that right. Umm…"

"Oh, where's my manner." Akeno said with a smile, "My name is Himejima Akeno." She then gestured to the red haired devil beside her, "And my friend here is Rias Gremory."

" _Ahem_ , moving on." Rias said, gaining the attention from the black haired teen, "Back to my second question, what are you? Not normal human have an aura like you have?"

"To answer your question, yes, I'm not a normal human. I'm a shinigami." Ichigo answered honestly.

This earning a gasp from both girls, "A god of death!?"

Ichigo scratched his right cheek, "Not exactly. The correct term is I am a Soul Reaper."

Rias and Akeno raised an eyebrow, "Soul Reaper? Then are you subordinate of Hades?"

"Hades? The god of underworld from Greek myth?" Ichigo said, "No, I'm not his subordinate, I'm from Japan, not Greece"

"Then what's your job?" Akeno asked.

"Well, our job is actually sending soul that still lingering around to afterlife." Answered Ichigo truthfully.

"' _Our'_? There are more of you out there?"

"Plenty of them actually." Ichigo answered, he then looking straight at the two beautiful girls, "Now, can I ask as well?"

"Go on." Said Rias.

"Is there… any town called Karakura Town here?" Ichigo asked, hoping that they will say yes.

That earned a confused look from Rias and Akeno, "Karakura? I never heard of this town. What about you Akeno?"

"I also never heard of it." The Yamato Nadeshiko answered. "What's about this town?"

"Oh, nothing." Ichigo looked down, ' _I see, so I really in another world_ ' he thought sadly. He then looked toward the two girls again, "Now my second question. What are you two?" He asked, "I also know that you two are not Human too."

Rias and Akeno exchange a glance as if agreeing on the same thing.

"Ichigo." Said Rias, "Have you heard of three faction?" she asked.

Ichigo merely looked confused, "Erm… no?"

Rias sighed, "The Three factions is consisted of Angel, Fallen Angel and Devil. The three factions are at war at each other, but currently, now they hold on a truce after losing many important figures in each faction." She explained.

Ichigo just stared at her, "So?"

"Ichi-kun?" Akeno said, making him to look at her, "Can't you feel our aura?"

The black haired shinigami then focusing his sense to the two of them. It's feels… dark on nature, "Then you two are…"

Rias and Akeno then sprouting a pair of bat like wing on their back, "Yes, we are Devil."

…

…

…

"SO I'M IN HELL?!" Ichigo suddenly shouted, "Damnit Shiro! I thought you said that I'm in a new world!"

Akeno and Rias surprised at his sudden outburst, then started to calming down Ichigo

"Calm down Ichi-kun, you're not in hell." Assured Akeno,

Ichigo started to calm down, "Really?

"In fact, you're in my house, in Kuoh town."

"I-I see."

Rias then noticed the last word that Ichigo said after his outburst, "Wait, new world?"

At that word Ichigo swore from the slip out and beginning to sweating bullet. How he's gonna explain to them that he is from another world without being called crazy.

Rias and Akeno stared at the young shinigami,

"Can you explain about the ' _new world_ '? Ichigo?" asked Rias.

"Come to think of it, you also don't know about three factions." Said Akeno, "Any supernatural being in the world should at least know about it."

""Care to explain that Ichigo/Ichi-kun?"" both of them asked, or demanded.

Ichigo feels that this will be a long day.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I know that this isn't the best fic. But This idea just nagging in my mind for almost a week!**

 **And so, I decide to write this bad fic of mine to you guys who want to read this story.**

 **I apologize if this stories is not as good as other fic.**


End file.
